No hay vuelta atrás
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: Aunque quisiera hacerlo, no había manera de que pudiera regresar y cambiar sus decisiones. Tan solo podía esculpir y transformarlas en su mundo ideal. [Este fic participa en el "Reto: Bellas Artes" del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto: Bellas Artes del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 **Summary:** Aunque quisiera hacerlo, no había manera de que pudiera regresar y cambiar sus decisiones. Tan solo podía esculpir y transformarlas en su mundo ideal.

 **Advertencias:** Drabble. What-if? NaruSasuNaru.

 **No hay vuelta atrás**

Había sido una fantástica idea, en su cabeza. No era la primera vez en su vida que comenzaba a cuestionar sus decisiones, pero como todas aquellas veces no se rendiría.

Cierto era que cuando aceptó la ayuda de Sasuke —no la pidió, el Uchiha tan solo se compadeció y lo llamó idiota antes de aconsejarle(ordenar) como lo debía de hacer— lo que menos esperó recibir fue aquella insólita confesión qué los llevaría a ese momento. No sería tampoco la primera vez que, después de otra riña, se encontrarán a pocos centímetros con la adrenalina expandiéndose por sus sistemas nerviosos. No solo eso: sus respiraciones mezclandose, sus pechos elevándose, y ambos pares de ojos observando de forma fija a las pupilas del otro tratando de encontrar respuesta a la interrogante… ¿En qué estás pensando?

Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Esta vez no hubo centimetros de distancia. Esta vez ambos sabían perfectamente en lo que el otro pensaba.

—Sasuke… —el silencio era tan incómodo que Naruto no pudo evitar ser el primero en romperlo. Su boca se abrió y cerró, no pudiendo ordenar sus pensamientos para expresar algo que al menos él sintiera coherente ¿Debería disculparse? ¿Por qué? Sasuke recibió una invitación y no asistió, maldición ¡Cuando se vieron el pelinegro lo mencionó! Sin embargo, además de eso está lo que no sentía, o pensaba no sentir. En el fondo siempre lo supo.

Solo una pregunta se anteponía a todo el revoltijo que era su mente.

—¿Por qué ahora?

¿Por qué ahora que es feliz? ¿Por qué esperar para arruinarlo todo?

Sasuke fue el primero en romper el contacto visual, pero ya era tarde, Naruto pudo ver por un segundo el dolor que había en ellos.

—Pensaba que para ti nunca es tarde, usuratonkachi —dijo con un leve tono burlón, refiriéndose a todos esos años qué le tomó al rubio lograr hacerlo volver.

Pero esta vez era diferente, ambos lo sabían. Y aunque finalmente mencionaban al elefante en la habitación, lo mejor era dar un paso atrás e ignorar su existencia. Lo han hecho bien durante todos estos años ¿no?

—¿Terminaste tu viaje? —el cambio de tema fue brusco y, por la mirada que recibió, el pelinegro se encontraba molesto con su obviedad pero a la vez también aliviado.

Naruto se sintió de la misma manera cuando Sasuke respondió que se iría temprano en la mañana, tan solo se encontraba de paso, reabasteciendose para su siguiente viaje. Era molesto que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos el Uchiha tan solo regresará a medias a la aldea, pero un alivio que fuera más fácil olvidar que esto pasó.

Su racionalidad no ayudaba a que el dolor agudo en su pecho parara.

Y sería más tarde que, deseando sentir de nuevo aquella sensación de adrenalina y placer recorrer su cuerpo, dejaría su chakra fluir dentro de sí hasta la punta de sus dedos hacia la tierra bajo sus pies. Escucharía aquella voz y respiración entrecortada de la misma manera que podía escuchar al viento de la noche mover las copas de los árboles en el campo de entrenamiento. Y aunque podía recordar el cuerpo ajeno acoplarse al suyo, no podía evitar dejarse llevar e imaginar algo más. Darle forma a algo imposible de esculpir.

La pared de tierra que se alzó ante él fácilmente superaba sus patéticos intentos de esa mañana. Cuando decidió aprender un segundo elemento pensó qué ir por algo solido como la tierra sería lo más apropiado, después de todo, hay muy buenos jutsus tanto de ofensa como de defensa. Kakashi-sensei no podía ayudarlo (deberes de Hokage y demás), pero lo que sí dijo con una de sus características sonrisas fue que todo era cuestión de forma. Sasuke al menos fue un poco más específico mencionando algo sobre esculpir.

— _¡Esto es imposible-ttebayo! Tiene que ser una extensión mía ¡¿Cómo se supone que haga que mis pies sean tierra, dattebayo?!_

— _¡Deja de quejarte Usuratonkachi! ¡Es muy simple, solo eres muy idiota para entenderlo!_

— _¿Simple? ¡¿Qué es tan simple en que una roca te escuche decirle que se mueva-ttebayo?!_

— _¡No pienses en la tierra, idiota! ¡Concentrate en tu chakra y esculpe!_

Mirando su creación no pudo evitar avanzar los pocos pasos de distancia para apresarlo contra sí. Sentir de nuevo aquella forma, rodearla entre sus brazos y posar su barbilla en el hombro arenoso. Suspiro al no poder sentir calor, su respiración o el olor de sus cabellos inunando sus fosas nasales.

No podía cambiar la tierra, solo moldearla con su chakra. De la misma manera en la cual no podía cambiar sus decisiones, tan solo esculpirlas en las respuestas correctas.

En ese momento, por primera vez en su vida, odio a Sasuke por hacerlo dudar en algo que ya no podía cambiar. Bufó, apretando más fuerte hasta romper la figura y ver los restos rápidamente convertirse en polvo.

—Somos unos idiotas ¿No es así?

Ya pensaría en qué decirle a Hinata cuando regresara a casa cubierto de tierra. Probablemente se moleste si termina ensuciando la alfombra.


End file.
